In a command line environment, a command line interface allows a user to directly perform a task by entering in a command. For example, a command line interface may be invoked that provides a window that displays a prompt (e.g., “C:\>”). A user may type in a command, such as “dir”, at the prompt to perform the command. Several commands may be pipelined together to perform a more complex task. It is common for these pipelined commands to have very complex command line instructions.
One disadvantage with a command line interface is that the user must know the exact command line instructions to enter because helpful information is not shown by the command line interface. If an inadvertent error, such as a typographical error, is entered for one of the command line instructions, the task may be performed in a manner that is not expected by the user.
Therefore, there is a need for a mechanism that aids users who enter command line instructions.